Dusk
by Jymac
Summary: Kirihara hated his sempai. Rated M. YAOI. Niou/Kirihara. Hope you enjoy!
1. Dusk

**Authors Notes: **Ugh... Just something that came into my mind when I saw this picture of Niou and Kirihara together. Kinda... Meh... I tried a different type of style haha... Kinda... I need to go to work xD

Oh! and it's not Beta'd so if you see any errors, please tell me!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine!

**Warnings: **Um... I guess you could say a bit of a dirty scene at the start... And a sad Akaya (aww...)

**Pairing: **Niou/Kirihara

**Words: **610

* * *

He felt nothing.

His body had gone numb from the pleasure and pain.

He felt his sempai draw out of him and that was all. He collapsed and slowly, _slowly_ started to feel the water beating on his tired, hot, sore body from the shower above him.

His hands were planted on the ground as he took deep breaths of air, trying to control his breathing.

He heard a chuckle from behind him.

"You alright, kid?" the rough voice asked.

Kirihara stuck his head over his shoulder and glared at his smirking sempai. "I'm _fine_, Niou-sempai." He growled out and stood up again, ignoring the sharp pain shooting through his spine, he turned the handle on the shower so the water was hot.

The hot water was a blessing for his aching muscles.

Kirihara heard his sempai snort and mutter something under his breath which he didn't catch. He just shrugged it off and continued relaxing in the hot spray.

Niou walked off, wrapping a towel around his waist, even though there was no one left in the club room. He rummaged through his bag and pulled out his white school shirt and black pants. He scanned his eyes around the area he had occupied on the bench for his boxers and found none. He gave a small hum that sounded deep in his throat when they had been thrown and landed on his shoes in front of him. The older boy looked up and saw Kirihara walking towards his own bag.

* * *

Kirihara was buttoning up his school shirt when he heard the door to the club house open and close. He looked up at the door and then behind him to where Niou was. "Bye..." Kirihara grumbled as he sat down on the bench and put his sneakers on, ignoring the prickling in his eyes.

Sure, Kirihara thought as he was walking home, he doesn't like being used like that. He would actually admit to having feeling for his bleached haired sempai. At that Kirihara kicked a lone pebble that was sitting on the pavement. What he would _give_ to just be called '_Akaya'_ from Niou. It's always 'Kid', or 'Brat', or sometimes 'Bakaya'. The latter really pissed him off, but Niou only seemed to say it in a joke and would follow it with that _smile_ and those blue, _blue_ eyes.

Kirihara _hated_ his sempai.

He had figured that his hate on his sempai was so big, that it turned into love.

Yup!

That's the way Kirihara saw it. Like in one of those movies his sister would force him to watch.

Person A would hate Person B for something they had done.

_In my case_ thought Kirihara and then paused in his step for a second. _What did Niou do to make me hate him...?_ Kirihara kept walking for awhile and then remembered something. _He did rip up my drawing for Yukimura-Buchou the other day. Yeah! That's it!_ Kirihara had an impish smile on his face as he figured out the reason for him hating Niou so much to fall in love.

Then Person A would hate Person B for some time that it falls into love and, what Person A never realized, was that Person B was in love with them the whole...

Kirihara stopped walking again.

Niou didn't love him.

He knew that much.

Kirihara sighed and looked up at the clouds. They had a pink tint around them that somehow faded into an orange in the middle.

A tear fell down Kirihara's cheek.

Maybe he'll ask Yanagi-sempai why the clouds changed colour tomorrow.


	2. Jealous Angel

**Authors Note: **So I had someone suggest that maybe I should do Niou's POV of the story. This story will now become an on-going multi-chapter filled with NiouXKirihara angst and romance! I may add a little fluff from time to time though. ;D

ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: **All characters in this story belong to Takeshi Konomi.

**Warnings:** YAIO! If you don't like it don't read it. Mild suggestive scene in the beginning. RATED M for Niou being... well... Niou... And the beginning.

* * *

Niou relished in the sounds Kirihara made when he pounded into him.

The soft mews the junior made. The moans, the way he panted. These were the things that made Niou come back to the younger one.

Today was no different.

After practice on a hot day like this, Kirihara would usually go straight to the clubhouse and just lie on the bench while everyone around him had showers and got changed. His shirt would sometimes ride up a little, showing a sliver of skin which Niou kept his eyes locked onto.

Niou would make sure he had the longest shower just so he would be alone with the younger boy.

When the junior came in, Niou left his shower stall and pinned the younger one between him and the shower wall.

He heard them again; the mews, the moans and the pants.

_God_ how he loved it.

Niou finished off with one last push and a bite on Kirihara's ear. He pulled out and was standing in the water the shower was producing. When Kirihara collapsed a slight wave of panic washed though him but soon drained away with the water.

He chuckled when he noticed Kirihara trying to catch his breath. "You alright, kid?" Niou asked with a smirk.

"I'm fine, Niou-sempai." Kirihara spat out.

Niou saw the junior tense when he stood up and shook his head. Grabbing his towel from the stall he occupied before Kirihara came in he mumbled to himself, "don't push yourself, Akaya," and wrapped his towel around his waist as he went to get changed.

The bleached haired teen was looking around the bench his bag and clothes were on. He had his shirt, pants, tie and sneaker. But where were his goddamn boxers! He gave a small hum that sounded deep in his throat when they had been thrown and landed on his shoes in front of him. The older boy looked up and saw Kirihara walking towards his own bag. He smiled and proceeded to get changed.

Niou shoved his feet into his sneakers and turned around to see Kirihara's bare back. He tilted his head to the right as he examined the nice, pale, soft looking skin. He reached out his hand to touch it but quickly withdrew it as Kirihara shoved his school shirt on.

Niou quickly left the clubhouse without looking back.

He needed a smoke for Christ sake!

While he was walking home, smoke in between lips, Niou couldn't help but wonder what he would eat for dinner tonight. He thought maybe some home-made sushi. He wondered if he had the ingredients and then remembered he needed more seaweed and salmon if he was going to make some for his little brother too.

Seaweed.

_Akaya has hair like seaweed _Niou thought as he blew out a puff of smoke and chuckled lightly.

He wondered, do people find it strange seeing someone chuckle to themselves?

That made him laugh even more.

He brought his cigarette up to his mouth and inhaled deeply with a smile on his mouth as he walked to the nearest convenience store.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so I never do one of these at the end but I just want to let people know that I'm from New Zealand so my spelling of things may be a little different. I apologise for that!


	3. Real

**A/N** Prince of Tennis is not mine. The characters in this story belong to Konomi Takashi.

Next chapter! So I've decided that I'm going to try and make the chapters under 1000 words. Because I realized that if I keep the chapters short I will be able to upload more because writing them don't take up so much time. And what's even better is my two week break coming up next week! Yay! So I'll probably start writing little drabbles and one-shots in between this. But I will make sure I keep this as my top priority.

This story follows Akaya, too, but I might sometimes change to Niou so you know what he feels about it too!

I hope you enjoyed this! I wont be making my Authors note long like this anymore either. Or I'll try not to.

* * *

"Niou-sempai!" Kirihara called out although his sempai kept on walking ahead.

It was after tennis practice and they were the last to leave.

As usual

The sky was dark and stars were starting to come out. Niou was at the front gate of Rikkai, his tennis bag slung over his right shoulder, his head bopping to an invisible beat. He felt a tug on his tennis bag and turned around to see the second year so he took his earphones out of his ears.

Kirihara could hear the song being muffled through but couldn't make out what it was.

At least Niou wasn't ignoring him like he thought.

There was a long silence.

Kirihara swallowed. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

Niou shoved his hand in his pants pocket and the muffled music cut off. He shoved his earphones in the same pocket and gave the junior a look that said 'I have places to be so hurry the hell up.'

Kirihara felt the prickling coming back in his eyes. He closed his eyes tight and balled his hands into fists. _This wasn't a good idea_. He thought.

Niou sighed, "Whats bothering you, kid?"

"Akaya!" Kirihara shouted, hands still in fists, he could feel the tears coming. "My name is Akaya!" he shouted again.

Niou stepped back at the sudden outburst. "I know your name, Brat. I'm not stupid." He said slightly confused.

"Then..." Kirihara stopped. His voice had wavered and he wanted it to sound strong, "Then," he said louder, "why don't you use it?!"

That was better.

Niou blinked and stood there with his head tilted. He snorted, "Is that all you're upset about?" he asked taking a step forward. "You want me to say your name?" It was more of a statement then a question. And now Niou was in front of the shorter one, his index finger under Kirihara's chin, he leaned in by his ear and purred, "Akaya," he said, lips brushing Kirihara's ear, "don't get so upset." And with that he bit the top of Kirihara's ear, knowing he loved it.

Kirihara was standing rock still, eyes wide and then he realized something. He pushed his sempai away from him and glared at the bleached haired boy. "I hate you." Kirihara said in a low, angry grumble.

Niou was gobsmacked. "Excuse me?" he asked, his voice going an octave higher, wondering what the _hell_ was wrong with the junior.

"You heard me." Kirihara said, proud his voice was strong and steady. "I said 'I hate you', _sempai_." the sempai was laced with sweet venom.

If Niou was gobsmacked before, now he was double gobsmacked.

They stood there, staring. One surprised, not knowing what to say, the other sending a death glare, secretly jumping for joy on the inside at how strong he was talking.

Niou recovered. "What the hell are you on about?" he finally asked.

Kirihara adjusted the tennis bag on his shoulder and walked off with a 'humph'.

Or he would've walked off if Niou hadn't grabbed his arm and spun him around. Kirihara immediately started to struggle to get out of his sempai's grip, knowing that Niou could easily beat the shit out of him. He started to yell to let him go.

Niou ignored this and grabbed hold of the shorter ones wrist, pulling the junior against his chest. "Akaya, what are you on about?" he asked again, his voice cool and controlled.

That made Kirihara angry. He wasn't sure why, maybe it was because he was trying so hard to keep _his_ voice under control and Niou made it seem so easy!

He freed one of his wrists and punched Niou across the face.

Now Niou felt truly gobsmacked.

Kirihara had both hands over his mouth and his eyes were wide, staring at his sempai. "Oh my gosh... Niou-sempai, I-"

Niou cut him off by punching the junior across the face.

Kirihara fell to the ground with the force behind the punch. He felt tears welling up in his eyes again, but not from the pain his jaw was giving him. It was the pain inside his chest.

Niou knelt down next Kirihara and grabbed hold of his chin, gently, he pulled the others face towards him and he planted a soft, butterfly like kiss on his sore cheek and mumbled "sorry."

Kirihara felt a tear travel down his face.

Niou got up and left Kirihara on the ground, he grabbed his earphones from out of his pocket and put them back in his ears. He turned the music on and looked back.

Kirihara was still on the ground.

He gave a sigh and walked home.


	4. Twilight

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takashi.

* * *

Kirihara shoved open the front door to his house, only to be greeted to the smell of stale alcohol and cigarette smoke. He looked around the living area as he took his shoes off and saw his father asleep on the couch.

His cheek started hurting again.

Placing a hand on his cheek, Kirihara walked through the living room and turned up the hallway, opening the door to his room he threw his bag onto his bed and shuffled back out into the living area. He looked back over at his father and then into the kitchen.

He saw the whiskey bottle sitting on the kitchen counter.

It was empty.

Sighing, Kirihara walked over to the couch and knelt down so he was almost at the same level, shaking his father's shoulder he mumbled, "Wake up. Oi, wake up Old Man."

His father began to stir.

"You have to go to work!" Kirihara said louder.

The older man started coughing. "I'm up, I'm up..." he muttered out after he recovered. Prying open his eyes he was face to face with his son. He noticed the bruise on his cheek and pushed him back.

Hard

Kirihara fell backwards and got his shoulder blades slammed into the coffee table that it tipped over, knocking everything off it.

His father groggily got up. "My pansy of a son can't even look after himself," he was mumbling. He rubbed his eyes and stood up; tipping to the side a little drunk he stuck out his arms for balance and watched his son stand back up. "Whaddya wake me up for, brat. I was sleeping there!" his voice came out in a slight slur.

Kirihara looked at the ground and bit his bottom lip, "you... you have to go to work..." Kirihara looked up at his father and saw that he was just staring at him blandly. "You can't be late again, remember?" he risked.

His father grunted and turned off to walk up the hallway. "Tidy up that goddamn mess you created, Brat." He said then stopped by the doorway and turned around. "It better be clean when I come back out here." He warned with a glare and turned back.

Kirihara heard the door slam shut and immediately began to turn the coffee table back up into its rightful position and putting everything back on it. He scattered the magazines on the bottom shelf of the coffee table and placed the ashtray and remotes back on top. He collected up the three coasters and placed them across the front of the table, he got the mug that had fallen down and put all the cigarette butts into it. He quickly zoomed into the kitchen and tipped them into the trash and placed the mug in the sink. He went back out and saw the pile of ash from the cigarettes. He panicked and began looking around for something to shovel it all up.

Too late

He heard his father's door open back up and he quickly stood on the ash pile, hiding it from his father.

His father sent a glance in the direction of Kirihara and saw everything was in its rightful place. He grunted and grabbed his coat from the hook by the front door.

Kirihara noticed that all his father did was change clothes. He didn't even bother to wash.

The boy winced when the front door slammed shut. Hearing the old rusty car drive down the driveway he began to relax.

Dragging the vacuum cleaner out of the hall cupboard, Kirihara cleaned up the mess the ash left. After he put it away and made a sandwich for his dinner and collapsed on the couch, half of the sandwich on a plate, he turned on the TV and settled in for his favorite programme; Anna san no Omame.

--

Kirihara was walking through the school gate when he saw his sempai-tachi. "Marui-sempai! Jackal-sempai!" he called out as he began running to the two.

The Jackal looked over his shoulder and smiled at the junior. "'Morning, Akaya." He greeted.

Marui gave a little wave and popped his gum, "Hey, kid, how ya doing?" he asked. When he noticed the bruise on his cheek, a frown settling on the self proclaimed tense's face.

Jackal noticed it to and frowned a little, "how'd you get that?" he asked, pointing at Kirihara's face.

Kirihara could feel a blush creeping up. He smiled and let out a nervous laugh as he looked at the ground. _I can't tell them Niou-sempai did it!_ He said to himself. "W-well... I just... y-you know... t-there was this guy... yeah! And-and... He was..." Kirihara stammered out, "hurting... Yeah! Hurting this... this... this girl! Yeah, yeah! So I went in there and..." Kirihara stopped and forced a grin on his face, "I beat the shit out of him!" he called out proudly.

"Akaya," a soft voice said from behind them.

Kirihara's grin got whipped off his face and he turned around to see Yukimura-buchou. "Y-yes?" he asked, standing up as straight as he could, arms by sides.

Yukimura's smile faulted a little when he saw the boys face. "Watch your language, okay?" he said

"Okay!" Kirihara said with a small smile on his face, the blush still slowly creeping up.

Yukimura smiled and patted his favourite junior on the head and walked towards the clubhouse, "you three better not be late..." he called out before turning around the school building.

Kirihara looked at his two sempai's. Jackal had an eyebrow raised at the story Kirihara had just told and Marui blew another bubble with his gum. It popped and he started laughing. "Sure, Akaya." He said and then grabbed the junior's right arm.

"Whatever you say," Jackal said with a grin on his face as he grabbed the left arm. "Either you need to learn how to come up with better stories or you should just tell us what happened." The Brazilian chuckled as they walked Kirihara to the clubhouse.

Kirihara pouted but was secretly beaming on the inside at the attention his sempai-tachi was giving him.


	5. Warning

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

* * *

Walking across the courtyard, Kirihara sat down at the big Sakura Tree he and his sempai-tachi take residence at during their lunch break. Kirihara had already eaten his lunch in his classroom with a few other kids and sat back as he listened to Marui-sempai and Jackal-sempai argue about some television show that was on last night while Sanada, Yagyuu and Yanagi talked about an assignment they just got given out.

Kirihara wasn't the last to arrive as Niou and Yukimura showed up. Kirihara smiled at the two and gave a small wave.

Yukimura said a polite hello and sat with Sanada and Yanagi.

Niou sat down next to the junior and grabbed a folded up piece of paper from his pocket. He held it between his index finger and middle finger, waving it in the air. "Got a little something for ya," Niou said, "seaweed head." He added on as he put the paper into Kirihara's pocket.

Marui scoffed at the nick-name and Jackal raised an eyebrow. "Seaweed head?" he said a bit unsure at how Kirihara would react to it. "That's... different..." 'Different' meaning 'insulting'.

Kirihara stared at his sempai who was snickering away. "Whatever," he mumbled and patted the paper that was now in his pocket. He gave Niou a questioning look but he ignored the smaller one and leaned forward to see Yagyuu.

"Ne, Yagyuu?" Niou got his attention. "We should do something after school, yeah?" he asked with his normal smirk on his face.

Yagyuu stared at his doubles partner for awhile, albeit unsure and then slowly nodded his head, "But whatever you are planning, Niou-kun, you can leave me out of it." He added on.

Niou chuckled and moved back

Kirihara wasn't sure if the brush was on purpose or not, all he did know was that he wanted that warm, tingling feeling to stay. He sighed and figured that Niou wouldn't even be into that kind of stuff.

The junior ace crossed his legs and propped his elbows on his knees, giving him somewhere to rest his head on his hands as he stared into space, thinking about everything he needs to do today.

He had an English assignment which was due in soon, so he would need to ask Yanagi-sempai to help him out with that, he needed to do some grocery shopping tonight or else there won't be anything for breakfast tomorrow, and he needed to do some laundry today or he will be out of underwear.

Kirihara hummed slightly and felt someone tap his shoulder.

"You okay, seaweed?" Niou asked.

Kirihara heard Marui snort and begin laughing. Jackal was chuckling. He heard Yagyuu sigh but knew he was laughing on the inside. Yukimura, Sanada and Yanagi paid no mind to Niou's little nick-names for the youngest.

"You're an asshole, Niou-sempai." Kirihara said with a glare as he stood up and walked towards the school building.

Niou started chuckling but he couldn't help but feel hurt and the slightest bit guilty.

* * *

Kirihara let out a gasp as the hot water beat down on his body.

It was another hot afternoon practice session, and Sanada gave him seventy laps for not doing anything for twenty minutes.

It wasn't his fault! He had just finished a game with Yanagi and sat down for a rest. He didn't know he had spent twenty minutes watching Niou's game!

And that's all he was doing! Just watching Niou's game against Marui... He wasn't watching Niou... he defiantly wasn't watching the way his shirt rode up when he severed... Or how his blue eyes would glint while he smirked and taunted Marui... Or how his legs...

Kirihara opened his eyes and looked around the shower room. Yagyuu had just turned off his shower and was leaving.

Niou was the only one left.

He held his breath and tensed up, waiting for his sempai to pin him against the wall.

Kirihara could feel his lungs tightening, how long had he been holding his breath for now?

He let out the air he was holding in and started gulping in the air.

_Okay,_ Kirihara thought as he looked over his shoulder again to see Niou was ignoring him. _Holding my breath... bad idea..._

The youngest regular let out a sigh and turned off his shower. He heard Niou turn his off too at the same time.

Wrapping his towel around his waist he walked into the changing area of the clubhouse and thanked whatever God there was he didn't have to walk past Niou.

Yagyuu called out to Niou that he would for him by the front gate, Kirihara said goodbye and walked over to his bag.

Rummaging through his bag, Kirihara grabbed his uniform out. He was just about to slip his underwear on when he felt a hand against his shoulder blades. Another hand was placed on his hip.

Kirihara felt his heart racing and he stopped breathing. The hand on his back, slowly, gently, started to trace little patterns.

Kirihara gave an involuntary shiver and felt Goosebumps race over his body.

"What happened here?" a soft melodic voice asked.

It took Kirihara awhile to register that it was Niou who had asked him, that sent another shiver up his spine. He closed his eyes and tried to rack his brain for some excuse. "I..." the smaller boy felt something lodge in his throat. It was like he just swallowed a golf ball.

Kirihara cursed Niou in his head for having wandering hands. The hand that was on his hip was slowly tracing lines up and down his thigh while the one on his back had paused and he could feel it hovering there. Kirihara tilted his head up slowly, eyes still closed tightly. _For fuck sakes!_ Kirihara screamed in his head. _He's not even touching me inappropriately and I still feel like jelly!_

Niou let out a little 'hm' and stopped moving his hand on Kirihara's leg. Resting it back on his hip he continued making little shapes on the purple and yellow bruise on the smaller ones back. "So... what happened?"

Why is he caring about me?

Why does he actually sound concerned?

Why do I feel like this around him?

"I... had a bit of an accident yesterday... that's all." Kirihara mumbled.

Why do I keep lying?

"I fell down... the stairs..." Kirihara nodded his head slowly. Trying to make himself believe it.

_Hell,_ Kirihara mentally sighed, _I don't even have stairs at my place._

Niou made another humming noise and stepped back.

They both missed the warmth.


	6. Until I say

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

* * *

Kirihara walked into his bedroom and flopped down onto his bed. He rubbed at his eyes and yawned.

He had done the grocery shopping and packed it all away, washed his clothes and they were now in the drier and made himself some lemon and lime chicken with rice.

His dad won't be home until later tonight and Kirihara had done most of his homework.

He thought about what else to do and then remembered his English assignment. Turning over on his bed so he was lying on his stomach, Kirihara reached for his school jacket and dug his hand in the pocket, pulling out his mobile phone.

The letter that Niou had written him fell out too and Kirihara just stared at it.

Throwing the mobile onto his pillows, Kirihara opened up the letter slowly and began reading it.

_Dear Akaya,_

Kirihara smiled that his first name was used.

_I'm really sorry, _

_I didn't know you felt so much for me._

_One day, Akaya._

_One day... you can close your eyes and cry, 'till I say,_

_I love you._

_-Niou._

Kirihara read and re-read the letter. He wasn't sure how long he had spent staring at it with a goofy little smile on his face, but when he heard a knock on his door he broke out of his little trance and put the letter in his pants pocket as he padded up the hallway.

Opening up the front door he felt his smile disappear.

Niou looked up and locked eyes with the smaller boy.

Kirihara moved out of the way, head bowed, in a silent invitation to let his sempai in.

Niou walked in and looked around the tiny house. It was small, but it was also cosy and had that home-y feeling.

Kirihara felt a blush traveling up his neck. "Do you... want anything to eat... or drink?" he asked, feeling very self-conscious all of a sudden.

Niou was walking into the living area and plopped down on the couch, truly making himself at home. "So, ah..." he started, ignoring the junior's question. "Where are the stairs you fell down?" he asked making a point of looking around the house.

Kirihara, who hadn't moved from standing by the door, felt the blush crawling up his jaw now. "I... I don't know..." he whispered, shuffling over to the couch he perched himself on the edge.

Niou swung his arms behind the couch and placed his feet on the coffee table. He looked over at the kitchen then back to Kirihara. "Read that letter yet?"

The junior ace was a little unsure on what to say. He thought about what was written in it. "Nah... I've been too busy..." he said, finding his hands more interesting than anything else. "Sorry." He added on.

Niou shrugged; swinging one arm back over the couch he produced another letter from his pocket. "Don't care," he said, "I'd rather you read this first, anyway."

Kirihara stared at his sempai, wide eyed. He didn't know if he should take it.

What if it was a rejection?!

What if it was telling him to forget whatever is written in the first letter?

Now Kirihara really wished he didn't lie so much.

His mother _always_ knew when he was lying. So did his sister. But they're not here anymore.

They would have scolded him if he told a little white lie. His sister would say it made his tongue hair grow, which effectively made him stop for two week.

But now...

Kirihara shook his head, pushing Niou's hand away. "I don't want it." He mumbled.

Niou frowned and held the letter tightly. He sighed and looked away into the kitchen."I'm not used to rejection, ya know, kid."

Kirihara laughed nervously, "I-I-I-I'm... I'm not rejecting you..."

Niou huffed and stood up, Kirihara quickly shot up as well, blocking his sempai from leaving.

Niou glared at the smaller boy and Kirihara almost, _almost_ got lost in those blue eyes. "Move," he demanded.

Kirihara shook his head vigorously, "nope! Sorry sempai! No can do!" he said, placing his hands on his hips.

The bleached haired boy scoffed and took a step forward, invading Kirihara's personal space.

Kirihara gulped but didn't move he didn't want his sempai to leave, not yet, anyway.

Niou smirked and leaned down so his lips brushed Kirihara's ear, "If you wanted to play, you could've just said so." He purred.

Kirihara shivered, "I don't wanna play..." he mumbled childishly, "I wanna ask you a question."

Niou straightened up and looked at the junior seriously, "fine." He said, running a hand through his hair, "Whaddya want."

Kirihara felt the golf ball return in his throat. Although this time it felt frozen. He swallowed hard and looked his sempai right in the eye, trying to keep his voice steady he asked; "If I cry right now, will you say you love me?"

_Oh yeah,_ Kirihara thought, _nice and strong. Fuck I'm awesome. _He mentally praised himself, but kept a straight face.

Niou tilted his head to the side. He thought for awhile then clicked his tongue, "thought you didn't read that letter?" it was more of a statement than a question.

Kirihara began to feel the heat rising on his face again. "Uh... well... y-you see... I ... Um..." he was at a loss for words.

Niou chuckled and grabbed Kirihara's hand, placing the letter in it he leaned in, giving the ebony haired boy and soft, feather-like kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Now move," the older boy demanded.

Kirihara obeyed and moved to the side. Niou walked past and opened the front door, he looked back at Kirihara who was staring at the letter and leaned against the door frame. "Read it."

Kirihara looked up to see his sempai still there, casually looking out down the street. He opened the letter and read it.

He felt his eyes begin prickling and ran up to his sempai, smashing their lips together.

Niou wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist and held him close, happily letting Kirihara take the lead for once.

Kirihara pulled back, a single tear running down his face.

Niou brought up his hand and wiped it away with his thumb, leaving his hand on Kirihara's face he leaned in and whispered; "I think I'm living a dream come true."

Kirihara smiled; a true, genuine smile.

Sure it wasn't what he wanted to hear, but it meant the world to him.

--

_Something greater is controlling me when I'm around you. But I don't fear it.  
I want you to hold me tighter.  
I want you to be with me_

_One more kiss and I will pull through._

_All I ever longed for was you._

_So won't you hold my hand, close your eyes and cry._

_Until I say..._

_I love you._

* * *

**A/N: **Niou's a sap... Actually I just like the idea that he writes lyrics and plays guitar and blah blah blah...

It's still not over though! I just wanted to make that clear. The italics at the end are what were in the second letter. In case you didn't get that. And I needed some kind of fluff... Two chapters in one day (go me!). Next chapter will be up in a few days... maybe even tomorrow.

Anyone heard of the song Until I say by Rei Fu? Yeah, I was litening to that while writing this xD


	7. Impure Love

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi

* * *

"Oi,"

"Hm?"

"Oi, Brat!"

"What...?"

"Akaya!"

"What?!" Kirihara shouted out, glaring at his sempai.

It's been a month since that day Niou came over to his house and Kirihara would go as far to say they are actually a couple. Tomorrow would be their one month!

That made him the happiest he has been in years!

Although, just because he thinks they are a couple, doesn't necessarily mean they are. Niou still preferred to call him 'Brat' or 'Kid'.

Mainly Brat though

Only because Kirihara raised a good point that if he was a 'Kid', then he wouldn't be having so much sex with Niou.

Which he thought was a fair point.

"Can we go now?" the older boy whined, leaning against a tree at the park.

They had been there since after practice. Kirihara wanted to go down so he could some more sketches for his Art homework, Niou just decided to tag along.

"No one asked you to come." The smaller boy mumbled as he closed his sketch pad and stuffed it in his bag, slowly gathering up his pencils. Kirihara liked to savor moments like this... If only there was less bickering though.

Niou quickly stood up when he saw Kirihara packing up his stuff; he shifted his weight from one leg to another, scanning the tiny park while humming a random tune.

Kirihara stood up and brushed himself off. Niou watched for a second and helped Kirihara brush the dirt off his ass.

Kirihara yelped and leapt back.

Niou grinned at him and moved in front of the smaller boy. "I was only helping," he purred, wrapping his arms around Kirihara's waist.

The ebony haired boy began to squirm and pushed Niou back, sticking his tongue out he turned and walked home.

Niou chuckled and tailed behind Kirihara for most of the journey, only walking next to him when they turned down the junior's street.

Shoving the door open Kirihara slipped his shoes off and walked towards his bedroom, chucking his bag on his bed he turned around to head back into the kitchen, but found his way blocked by Niou standing right behind him.

Putting his hands on Kirihara's hips he guided the boy back towards his bed and pushed him on it, earning a yelp and a lot of struggle Niou straddled the younger boy and ran his fingers through the messy black curls which made Kirihara calm down.

Kirihara stared at his sempai who was playing around with his hair. He gave Niou a look that clearly said: 'What the fuck?' to which Niou just smiled, planted some kisses around his face, and rolled off so he was lying beside the junior.

"You're weird, Masa." Kirihara said after a few minutes of silence.

Niou chuckled, "Masa?" he queried "Where did that come from?" he asked turning his head to see Kirihara's face.

Kirihara felt a blush crawling up his neck and he forced a smile, "Heh, well... Last night..." he paused, the blush reaching his jaw, "I had this... dream...and," another pause, the blush threatening to spill over his face, "I called you Masa because Masaharu is too long and I wanted to say something short and quick so it was Masa because that was all I could think of."

The blush exploded over his face, breathing in some air he risked a glance at Niou who was staring at the ceiling with a small smile on his face.

"Okay... Whatever, Akaya." He said as he pulled the smaller one in towards him.

Kirihara shifted so he was comfortable on his sempai. His head resting in between the crook of his neck, one hand on his chest, the other holding onto Niou's. He gave a small sniff and thought for awhile. Sniffing again he tried to decipher the smell.

Niou raised an eyebrow and glanced at the junior on him. "Are you sniffing me?" he asked, a little worried at Kirihara's behavior.

The junior ace just giggled and snuggled into his sempai some more, "You smell like butterscotch." He explained with a small smile gracing his features. "I like it."

Niou chuckled and kissed the top of Kirihara's head.

Kirihara liked the butterscotch smell. Butterscotch, smoke and that boy-ish smell.

Kirihara liked it a lot.

* * *

**A/N:** One more chapter and then this story is finished! After I post the next chapter, I'm gonna post another NiouKiri story that I started on the other night. Hope you enjoyed the fluff!


	8. Free

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi

* * *

Niou walked up behind his favourite junior, wrapping one arm around the tiny waist to pull Kirihara to a stop, he mumbled; "Happy anniversary," into his ear. Adding on, "Akaya." As an afterthought.

Kirihara grinned. So Niou did think they were a couple!

Squirming in Niou's arms he tried to release the arm around his waist.

It was lunchtime and they were at school for Pete Sake! Kirihara didn't like the idea of people knowing he was in a relationship with Niou Masaharu.

But everyone was ignoring them.

The shorter boy stopped squirming when Niou brought around his other arm and in his hand, a dark blue velvet rectangular box. Kirihara stared at it.

"Well it won't open itself, ya know." Niou mumbled in his ear, keeping his grip around the junior tight.

It made Kirihara feel safe.

He grabbed the box and slowly opened the lid, peeking inside his smile tripled in size when he saw what it was; a gold chain with a gold pendent. The pendent was just a circle that had 'Just wait for me.' Inscribed on it.

Niou was pleased with the response and finally let go of the junior who quickly spun around and smashed their lips together. Niou staggered backwards, but Kirihara followed, keeping their lips locked. When Kirihara finally pulled away, Niou was a little surprised. "I thought you didn't like P.D.A." he mumbled when he noticed people were staring.

Kirihara shrugged and put the lid back on the box, "I don't really care right now." He said with his boy-ish smile on his face.

Niou chuckled and grabbed the smaller boy's hand; dragging him outside to the Sakura Tree they normally sit at.

--

Kirihara smiled at himself as he looked at the table he had just set up. Rubbing his hands together he made a mental checklist.

Candles; check

Dinner cooked; check

Nice outfit; check

Hair tidy... Kirihara grabbed a spoon on the bench next to him and tried to fix up his hair

"Ugh! It's no use!" He called out in dismay.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

Kirihara's heart leapt. Suddenly he felt nervous and his palms were starting to sweat. He walked towards the door, one hand on the handle; he took a deep breath and opened it.

Niou smiled and did a once over of what Kirihara was wearing. He held back a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around the junior. "I feel so under-dressed." He said as a greeting.

Kirihara laughed nervously and closed the front door. He turned around and saw Niou examining the table with the candles and nice dinner-wear. He flushed slightly and took another deep breath.

Niou stepped in front of Kirihara and placed his hand on Kirihara's cheek, with a smile he said, "Don't be so nervous." And he planted his lips over Kirihara's.

Kirihara wrapped his arms around his sempai's neck and melted into the sweet butterscotch-y kiss.

Until the door slammed opened

Niou pulled away from Kirihara with a start and slowly untwined his arms from around his small body when he saw it was his father.

Kirihara was staring wide-eyed at the man with only one thought going through his head: _I am so dead_

"What the hell is going on here?!" Kirihara's father shouted, his speech a bit slurred. "My pansy of a son has a fucking _boyfriend_!" the older man stomped up towards Niou and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

Niou scowled and grabbed at the hands on his shirt, "Hey! I can do what-"

But he was cut off by the alcoholic breath of Kirihara's father, "I don't give a flying fuck what you think you can do! Get the fuck out of my house, now!" he screamed and shoved Niou out the door, locking it once he was gone.

Kirihara was shaking and couldn't move from where he was standing. He heard Niou banging on the front door, shouting to let him in, but Kirihara knew he couldn't, not with his father like this.

His father stomped towards Kirihara, ignoring Niou's calls. Kirihara finally got his ass into gear and ran into the kitchen, but crashed into the counter when his father pushed him.

"You fucking fag!" He shouted out as Kirihara fell to the ground, "No son of mine is ever," he kicked Kirihara in his stomach which made him double over in pain, "ever! Going to be a fucking fag!" he shouted with another kick.

Kirihara couched and felt warm liquid in his mouth. He struggled to stand up when his father turned his back on him, using the bench as support, Kirihara tried to explain. "He's not my boyfriend!" Kirihara lied through his teeth.

He barely had time to register what was happening until his father plowed into him. He crashed into the cabinets and Kirihara noticed his breathing was calm and even. Utensils were scatted over the floor, there was a sharp sound and then something was muttered darkly into Kirihara's ear before the blade sunk in: "I will _never_ have a fag for a son." Again and again, Kirihara felt the dull throbbing stabs shake him and he choked for eternity only it couldn't have been more than a minute in which it is all over and his father was gone. Kirihara looked down and felt the room tilt. Putting a hand over the mess of wounds, Kirihara wonderd why Niou didn't come in the front door when his father left.

The back door slammed opened and a panicked stricken Niou ran up to the small boy. "Akaya, no, Akaya don't do this!" he shouted out, holding Kirihara's head in his lap.

Niou quickly whipped out his mobile and called the emergency services', not taking his eyes off the bleeding boy. Once the call was made, he threw his phone on the ground, and ran his fingers through messy black locks.

Kirihara's eyes opened.

Niou smiled a weak, sad smile, not daring to look at the wounds. "Akaya, I called for an ambulance, okay?" he said voice shaking, tears threatening to spill any second, "everything is going to be okay."

Kirihara groaned and tried shifting, only to get a roar of pain soar through his body and stay there. "Masa..." he mumbled out, blood trickling down his mouth. "Masa, I..."

Niou shushed him and closed his eyes tightly, tears falling down his face, "Don't say anything, Akaya. Save your strength." Opening his eyes he saw Kirihara's hands dark with blood.

A single tear fell down Kirihara's face; he looked up at the wounds and couldn't stand the pain anymore.

Niou kissed the tear away. "I love you, Akaya." He mumbled, hoping the boy could hear it. "I love you so much Akaya. You can't leave me!" his voice cracked and he looked at Kirihara's face.

It was lifeless.

Niou started sobbing and shook Kirihara to get him to wake up, "No, Akaya! You-you can't do this!" he cried out, tears falling onto the smaller boys face. "You can't leave me!" His voice cracked again and he hung his head low. "Akaya!" he cried out one last time.

The sirens in the distance were too late.


End file.
